bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital
Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital is the seventy-second episode of the Bleach anime. While Uryū Ishida is in the hospital, the others must fight two Bounts who can control water. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki and friends guard Uryū at the hospital. Uryū gets to have a special room, since he is the director's son. Meanwhile, 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada has found a job at a local convenience store. He goes to investigate a large explosion outside, only to find that Ganju Shiba has arrived in this world. Back at the hospital, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly thanks Ichigo, but it only leads the two getting into an argument. In the silence afterwards, Rukia gets annoyed at the dripping of the water and tries to turn off the faucet. However, the water starts pouring out and soon fills the sink. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue arrive with water buckets to catch the overflow, but water is also coming from other faucets inside the hospital, and it comes flooding into Uryū's room when Orihime opens the door. The faucet water starts taking form, first surrounding Renji and then turning into two water balls, with a bottle cap as the nucleus of each. The water attempts to drown Uryū, but Ichigo is able to temporarily stop it with his Zanpakutō. The group escapes from the room and go down a flight of stairs, but the water follows them and tries to drown Yasutora Sado and Uryū. Ichigo's slashes have a lot less effect this time, so Rukia uses a Kidō spell to evaporate the water. As a result, the fire alarm goes off and all of the hospital staff and patients evacuate. While looking for a way out, Ichigo's group runs into two kids - the Bounts. By using bottle caps, the two are able to call forth their Dolls from ordinary water. Ichigo decides that the best course of action is to run away. They manage to find the elevator down, but water starts coming out of the elevator shaft. Renji and Rukia's Kidō spells evaporate some of it, but there’s just too much to handle. Ichigo spots a lighter and an oxygen tank, which gives him an idea. He uses them together to create an explosion that evaporates all of the water, though causing minor damage to the hospital. They make their way back to the elevator and everyone gets in, while Renji and Ichigo hold off the Dolls so that the elevator can reach the bottom floor. They then jump down the shaft to join their friends. However, it is raining outside, meaning that they’re unable to escape from the water. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book On a small television, a newscaster reports that there was an explosion at Karakura Hospital this afternoon, which caused a riot as the forty patients inside were forced to evacuate. When the newscaster reveals that Ichigo was rendered unconscious by the explosion and is currently being treated while his friends have gone missing and the police are investigating the incident, Kon, who is watching the news with Yoruichi Shihōin in her cat form, realizes with shock that he forgot to go along with Ichigo and take care of his body. Characters in Order of Appearance #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon #Ririn #Kurōdo #Noba #Hanatarō Yamada #Ganju Shiba #Hō #Ban Fights *Battle against Hō & Ban Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes